Balkan D. Dairou
"With this power I have traveled through every era. From the beginning of all creation, to the absolute end, the very apocalypse that will eventually consume us all. And in every age I have gone everyehere, seen everything, and engaged every great warrior worthy of my blade. Because of this universal omniprescense I have come to know all that is, all that has been, and all that ever will be. I have lived an eternity, but to what point and purpose? Was I meant to learn the secrets of the universe that the Gods hide so dauntingly from mortal eyes...feh...I could care less. Then for what do I quest? That which I sought was found long ago." Appearance for all intents and purposes Plasma Cosmos designed this character after Vampire hunter D. He wears a blak cape and a large black hat that he wears low covering his face. Below that he wears entirely black attire. In addition he wields a long curved sword on his back and a Kairoseki pendant around his neck. He forever retains a youthful look due to the after affects of his devil fruit which have also slightly tinged his skin a pale whitish blue. He is rather tall and has a piercing gaze and black hair. Although he appears to be around 20-30 he is actually millenia's old. Personlaity Dairou rarely speaks if ever so it is hard to tell what kind of personality he has. By looking at him you may find him to be somber, but when he actually does speak he is wise and serious. He expresses zero emotion. Relationships Balkan D. Ivor Balkan D. Ivor is Dairous Grandson, he and his family live seperate lives many of Dairous family beyond Ivor not even knowing of his existence. Ivor does not see Dairou as his grandfather, more as a very important person like a peasent would be to a duke. Ivor realizes Dairous age, wisdom, and most of all, power. Secret Guardians Though only a few know this, Dairou is the eight member of the Secret guardians. He is it's founder. Juracule Mihawk Mihawk and Dairou know each other very well. They fough each other for five days ending in a draw. They have since become strong allies but secretive ones. every now and then Dairou will speak to mihawk usually on mihawks home island. Bolt Van Helsing A swordsman from the future whom Dairou fought. He had a shaky friendship with Van Helsing. Van Helsing was a Warlord who eventually surpassed Mihawk and Zolo in swordmanship. Plasma Cosmos He somehow knows the "Walker of the Middle Path" Plasma Cosmos. What kind of relationship they have is still a mystery but it is shown that Dairou respects Cosmos's power although "He still isn't a threat." Yonkou "In millenia of serching i have found few strong enough to match you." Dairou is very familiar with two of the youkou, specifically "Red-Haired" Shanks and "Whitebeard" Edward Newgate. It is said that he has fought both of them and tied with each, they are two of only a handful of beings ever to best or tie him, past present or future, another being Gol D. Roger himself. Dairou in a sense share similar personality traits with mihawk and as such tend to get along with Shanks the same way Mihawk has, He however saw Whitebeard a s a powerful opponent and considered making him his archrival, until he passed on. Shiki and Gol D. Roger Shiki the "Gold Lion" was indeed a challenge for Dairou but he did end up defeating him. On the other hand his battle with Gol D. Roger lasted ten days and he was eventually defeated on the eleventh day. Roger is the only person ever to defeat Dairou after hismillenia of wandering. Dairou considered sharing his immense wisdom with him as a reward however to his surprise Roger already new much about the past. Dairou and Roger struck a strong friendship, but he was captured shortly after and executed. Aesir D. Rolu Rolu is Dairous decendant and he, through his travels, has realized it will be Rolu who succeeds him. He has for the most part remained an ambigous member of the Gotentei preeventing Rolu from learning to much about him. He hides secrets from Rolu Rolu's parents made him promise to hide. Rolu ses Dairou as his ultimate rival. Vectis D. Verde, Monkey D. Lili These two are Rolu's parents and were present at the defeat of Aggregor Briggs. Dairou has told them tidbits about the future, among them the future of their child Rolu. It was to their behest he watched over Rolu's childhood and kept Rolu's past from him. Spouses Ages ago Dairou was married to an unamed woman, who bore his first child Shane. She was killed by raiders when Dairou was away and his son was almost killed aswell. The tragedy shook Dairou, though he knew it would happen. He had tried to avoid it but it was inevitable. In his rage and following depression he terminated everyone responsible for his wifes death. After his temporal shift, he ended up in a new reality where he fell in love with an Elven priestess by the name of Alara Vaine. He is loyal and protective of her, but not posessive. He wants only to make the world safe for her and their children. Children Dairou has had to this date three children. The first was Balkan D. Shane whos rebellion defeated the demon spwan Grey Fafnir and continued the Bloodline Zero. After Dairous reality change he ended up in a magical plane where he married the Elven Priestess Alara. The two now have a pair of children. The first is Dairous beautiful half-elf daughter Deva who shows promise in weaponry and stealth, aspiring to be a rogue. Dairou is especially fond of his son Seth (pronounced Set). He is younger and shows promise in illusionary arts. Skull Stark Dairous friend in Toril, he is a drow who broke away from the teachings of Lolth and has been chased by her since. Dairopu helped him escape her clutches and the two have been vital allies ever since. He and Dairou often sparred. Abilities and Powers "That man standing before you is the last member of a forgotten guild devoted to protecting this earth from the destruction of Chaos and Turmoil. He is rightfully... The Last Sentinel." - Balkan D. Ivor Dairou is renowned through Time as the infamous Sables D. In every era the slimiest of the underground shudder hearing it. He is obviously very powerful but far from invincible. His power comes from knowledge gained with experience and millenia of training. Super Human Attributes Dairou has shown that he possesses super human Speed as well as Endurance. Though he hasn't shown strength it does not mean he doesn't have it. He has mastered both of the harder techniques making it easy to believe he mastered the first aswell. Martial Arts Though rarely needed Balkan D. Dairou is very efficient in Martial Arts particulary a rare form of art known as Sho Ten Kao, or Many Legendary Faces. This Martial art takes moves and skills from the greatest artists in history and melds them into one fighting style. Seeing as Dairou has traved trough time to the past and future he has learned every fighting style in existence and woven them into Sho Ten Kao. Weapon Dairou wileds two weapons. The first is his greatsword. It is very elegant and can slice almost through the air itself. It is very powerful for it's shape as it went toe to toe with Mihawk and Van Helsing and never shattered. This is Dairous primary offense. With this balde he has mastered every powerful sword technique from history and from the future. He even knows Brooks "Requiem Banderole" and Walkers's "Divine Tempest, Howling Requiem". In battle with enemies who weild Devil Fruits he often runs the blade with Haki to increase it's strength, however this is usually not needed. His most poweful attacks are as follows "Requiem Banderole", "Three Thousand Worlds", "Divine Tempest, Howling Requiem", "Radient Oblivion", "Greatst Impact", and lastly his ultimate attack, "A Test of Time, The Land Torn Asunder!" his most powerful attack is so strong it can tear down small towns with the shockwave it produces leaving a crater or fissure where the blade hit. His second weapon is a Kairoseki amulet. Normaly worn around his neck he can infuse his haki into the amulet to negate oncoming devil Fruit powers completely, but only temporarily. Haki Originanly limited to just stage one Haki, through mental Temporing and through millenia of training he learned how to use stage 2 and Haoshoku Haki. He doesn't use Haoshoku Haki often and tends to Use Haki alone almost all the time. Whether this is his Haki or his stunning aura that paralyzes people with fear is hard to say. He can sense an enemies movements long before it happens, this is both from experience and "Mantra" Haki. He also can create invisible armor from his Haki which he infuses into his amlet and sword. He also possesses a stronger Haki. This version of Haoshoku Haki is so strong that it can wipe clean the memory of a person it is used on. He uses this Haki skill to erase his footprints in time although his name and legend still lingers. This he allows. Devil Fruit Dairou once held the Shatter Shatter Fruit. A Devil fruit that allows the user to send people and objects hutling across time and space. With that power he traved across time for an eternity before giving up his Devil fruit and having it excersised from his body. However the after effects of the Devil Fruit remain enabling him to live for a psuedo immortal life without aging. While He still had it he mastered the art of the fruit but only ever used one technique called "Anomaly Void" wich opened portals to who knew when/where. Wisdom Dairou has lived for an eternity and has seen and done everything there has ever been to see or do. This quality makes him deadly. He is able to predict all of his enemies moves because he already knows them. He is a master strategist because he can calculate every attack of every person or army. But his intelligence isn't just in battle. He possesses a photographic memory which allows him to remember and recall everything he has ever seen or done. He knows the truth about Void Century because he was there. There are so many secrets lost in time that he knows. History Shattered Fate As a child Dairou was born the son of Balkan D. Whisp a great warrior and a decendent of the legendary Row D. Thompson. However when he was only eight he and his family got caught in a storm out at sea. The three were seperated, Dairous father being captured and sent to Impel Down leaving Dairou to believe he was dead, and his mother dieing in the sorm. All alone Dairou washed ashore on a dessert island. After many years he had trained hard enough and set out to the outer seas a colder man than he ever was. An Era of Darkness Dairou wandered the oceans unhindered, he was strong enough to defeat every foe he ever met and was eventually made a Warlord in that turmoilish time. After which he rose even higher becomeing strong enough to fight the Four emperors of legend. By that time he had aquired the title "Sables D". Shortly afterward however he somehow came across the Shatter Shatter Fruit and he was lost in time and space, although legends of him pop up in every age and era from every country and island. The Final War After a millenia of wandering Dairou realized he had a son and returned to the present to find his grown son in combat with a deadly being from an age long ago. Dairou aided him and the rest of the land of Meridian and Aeria in defeating the beast. Afterward he used his Devil fruit powers to lift Meridian into the heavens and place both Krosia and Maeridross in their present positions. Under Cloak of Darkness Years later he remained alive and immortal and for the continued saftey of his son and ancestors country he founded the Secret Gaurdians and has watched over them since. Pre Gotentei Presently Dairou lives on the Island or Raftel, the mythical island that houses the treasure One Piece. He is one of the very few people ever to set foot upon the island yet cares nothing for the fabulous riches it holds and prefers to sit in this secluded spot and watch over the world. Dairou recently made contact with Vincent Brandar about the Bounty on Burguios D. Brerrets head. He said that he will monitor him and take him out if the need arises. He has also recently made contact with Juracule Mihawk and Walker about something. Currently he hunts down Algoran Doreth of the Sky Blue Pirates as she commited Treason against her country. Age of the Gotentei He was one of the Gotentei no Umi. He served as their arbiter. Near the end of their reign he new his end drew near. D faught Rolu to his defeat. And then Infinitum the embodiement of the universe. After his defeat he was absorbed by Infinitum only to be freed by Rolu. Afterwords he bestowd upon Rolu all his knowledge, but the last influx of power caused his Devil Fruit to overload and he was swallowed by another reality. Effectively meating his end. Current Events He now resides in an alternate reality, his memories of his old home vague fantasies, he has lost his Devil Fruit abilities, Martial arts skills, superhuman traits, and haki abilities. He married an Elven woman by the name of Alara Vain and befriended a Drow by the name of Skull Stark. He had two children and eventually aided his anscestor who entered the dimension of Toril via Rolus portal. He took many jobs but was best suited for a local mercenary. He employed his immense skill to kill a cataclysmic dragon, nearly meating his end. However the Goddess of Death of Toril smiled upon him allowing him and his allies to survive the battle. He lived a long happy life afterwards and died a happy man. He went with the Raven Queen willingly as equals, not regretting anything in his life. Only happy that the last few years of his life were spent in happiness. Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Characters Category:One Piece Fanon